1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat that has a frame member, a cushion, and a support member (i.e., a member that supports the cushion on the frame member).
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-328858 (JP-A-2005-328858) describes one such vehicle seat. This vehicle seat has a seat cushion and a seat back. The seat cushion has a frame member that forms a seat frame, a cushion that forms the outer shape of the seat, and a support member. The support member is a member that supports the cushion on the frame member, and includes a sheet-shaped body and hook members. The sheet-shaped body is a member that is able to elastically support the cushion, and may be formed by three-dimensional knit fabric, for example. Also, the hook members are resin members having a generally J-shaped cross section, and can be sewn an end portion of the support member. With this related art, the hook members are engaged with (i.e., hooked onto) the frame member, while the sheet-shaped body is arranged on the frame member (i.e., the support member is arranged on the frame member). Next, the cushion is arranged on the support member. Thus, the cushion is able to be arranged on the frame member via the support member.
Incidentally, in this related art, taking into account the sittability of the seat, the hook members are engaged with the frame member while the sheet-shaped body is under tension. As a result, with the structure of the related art, excessive tension placed on the sheet-shaped body from an occupant sitting down may feel odd or uncomfortable to the occupant (the occupant may feel as if his or her rear (buttocks) has hit the bottom of the seat, for example). Also, the structure of the related art is such that if there is variation in the engaging states of the hook members, the tension will tend to become uneven, with the sheet-shaped body sagging in some parts. Therefore, extra attention must be paid when engaging the hook members and the like, so workability is reduced.